Say Hello To Izayoi (A One Shot From To Be a Hero)
by redangel2463
Summary: Just a sweet little one shot with Superboy, Moriko, and their new bundle of joy, Izayoi.
Say Hello to Izayoi

 **AN: *insert opening a review for To Be a Hero* "Have you considered doing a small little one shot on Karin and Conner having Izayoi? That would be so cute:)" from Mistress of Darkness Katana. Well of course I have but for some reason I can't seem to...hmm...*insert writing this one shot here*...That'll work. LOL Thanks Mistress of Darkness Katana, this fic is for you.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Karin, Hitomi, Okami and of course baby Izayoi.

Karin smiled at a pair of the cutest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen, that stared right back at her in astonishment and curiosity.

"Hey sweetie," she spoke softly to the little new born that was bundled in her arms. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?" The new born yawned in response making Karin giggle. "That's right. A very long time. Your Daddy's been waiting too. Do you know how excited we were when we found out about you?"

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

 _It was Thanksgiving at the Kent farm house and Karin had just finished helping Martha Kent clean up the table from their delicious meal._

 _Karin was washing her hands as her eyes drifting on the wedding band on her finger. There were days that it all seemed like a dream that she and Conner were now married._

 _But it was true._

 _Suddenly, a pair of strong hands gently grabbed her shoulders. One sniff of the air made Karin smile, 'Speak of the Super Stud and he shall appear.'_

 _Conner turned Karin around as she dried her hands with a dish towel. She paused in her movements when she saw the serious look in her husband's eye. "Kon-El?"_

 _Instead of answering Conner lowered his head down and pressed his ear to her stomach._

" _What is it?" Karin asked feeling a little freaked out by his lack of answers and actions._

 _It took a few moments for Conner to reply, "A...A heartbeat."_

 _Karin raised a brow, "Uhhh, my hearts up here," she pointed to her chest._

 _Conner straighten up and shook his head, "No...Another one...Here," he placed a hand gently on his wife's stomach._

 _It took a moment for Karin to finally understand what her husband meant. "Wh-what! Are you sure?"_

" _It's about time you noticed," Clark Kent joked as he leaned against the kitchen entrance watching his son and daughter-in law. "I heard it as soon as you two got here...Well, you three."_

 _The couple's eyes widened at how Superman found out before they realized it themselves._

" _We're-we're going to be parents," Karin said in a mixture of disbelief and excitement._

 _Conner let her words sink in before he gave the biggest grin she'd ever seen. "I'm gonna be a Dad...I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" he cheered as he hugged Karin and twirled her around the kitchen._

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"You know you're Grandma Kagome wasn't all that happy that she wasn't the first to be told about you," Karin pointed out she gently rocked her baby. "But who can stand up to Grandpa Clark...Well, maybe your Grandpa J`onn but there's still a bit of debate on that."

The new born only blinked in response.

"Oh but telling Sesshōmaru Oji-sama, Shippo Nii-san and Hitomi-chan about you sure was fun."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

" _OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Hitomi bounced up and down in excitement when Karin and Conner arrived at the Higurashi Shrine. One sniff from the demon's noses and they already knew the fantastic news. The half demon fox was ecstatic for her aunt and uncle. "I can't believe Wally is going to have a play mate soon. I'm so happy," she cheered as she glanced over at her two year old son who was being held by her father._

" _Congratulations sis," Shippo said to Karin as he held his grandson._

" _My baby is growing up so fast," Kagome pointed out with a pout, although she was happy to be a grandmother._

 _J`onn kissed the top of his wife's head, "I know, My Dearest. I know."_

 _Sesshōmaru was silent as he watched Hitomi and Shippo congratulate his niece and her mate. Something that made the couple a little nervous when they realized that the demon lord hadn't responded to their news._

 _Conner walked over to Sesshōmaru without fear and bowed in respect, "I will protect Karin and our child from any threat," he swore to him._

 _The demon lord was impressed by the Kryptonian clone's response. It was one of the reasons he approved his relationship with his niece. "This child will be the heir to the Inu no Tashio blood line...She is going to need a strong family to protect her."_

 _Everyone gasped in response, except for Karin who gave a secret smile._

" _It's a girl?" Kagome asked in excitement._

 _J`onn nodded, confirming the demon lord's suspicion._

 _Conner and Karin were having a baby girl._

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"Can I tell you a secret," Karin playfully whispered to her daughter, "I've known about you for a few years. You want to know how I knew?"

The baby girl only stared at her mother.

"Well too bad, because I can't tell you. I promised a small boy from the future that I'd never say a word," she replied, "No matter how many puppy eyed stares you give me. Something I know you got from my side of the family. But anyway, back to the story. Telling The Team and the Justice League about you was definitely memorable. I think I even saw Batman smile."

The baby lightly stuck her tongue out and then back into her mouth.

"Oh believe me, that's huge accomplishment," Karin teased as she smiled brightly at her daughter. "You're going to do so many great things sweetie...Just like your Daddy told you."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

 _It was the middle of the night when Karin woke up from another bizarre dream._

 _One of the many odd side effects of being pregnant._

 _She was in the final month of her pregnancy and was ordered by one of the Justice League doctors to be put on bed rest. Luckily, Karin had Wolf, Kirara and Sphere to keep her company during the day and of course Conner would come at night._

 _Karin was just about to sit up when she heard Conner talking._

" _I really hope you look like your Mommy," he said softly to Karin's large producing stomach. He obviously didn't notice that his wife was awake now, too absorbed by the baby. "I'd be so lucky to have the two prettiest girls in the world. But you're going to be more than pretty. You're going to be strong. And smart. And loved by a whole lot of special people. But most importantly, you're going to have a fun childhood...Your Daddy wasn't lucky enough to get that."_

 _It took all Karin had not to wipe the tear that she felt come down her face. Conner didn't know what it was like to know the joy of just being a child. He'd babysit her siblings before, but this would be something else entirely._

" _So watching you grow up is going to be extra special," Conner continued, "It'll all be so new for you and me. But luckily you have a very patient Mommy who loves us both very much."_

" _Of course I do," Karin interjected, unable to keep quiet anymore._

 _Conner looked at her apologetically, "Are you ok? Did I wake you up?"_

 _She shook her head no as she sat up from bed and placed her back on the pillows for support. "Do you talk to her a lot?"_

" _A couple of times," Conner admitted before placing a small kiss on Karin's belly, "I can't wait to see her."_

 _Karin nodded in agreement, "Me too...We still need a name for her," she reminded him. Although she already knew the name, Bart never mentioned how or why they both picked the name._

 _Conner scooted up on the bed to lay next to Karin, "I uhh, actually had an idea in mind."_

" _Oh," Karin replied curiously, "What was it?"_

 _Her husband took a moment to answer, "I want to name her after your grandmother," Conner admitted._

 _Her eyes widened in genuine surprise, "Really?"_

 _Conner nodded while he stared and put his hand on his wife's pregnant belly, "Your mother told us stories about her a few times."_

 _Kagome didn't know a lot about Inuyasha's mother, but what she did know, she made sure to share with Karin and then Conner._

" _Your grandmother was a courageous woman who followed her heart, and didn't care about who or what a person was. She loved people for who they were...Just like you," Conner explained._

 _Karin smiled lovingly at her husband._

 _Conner looked back up to his wife, "I want our daughter to be just like the both of you."_

 _Tears began to poor down Karin's eyes, "Stupid hormones," she complained while whipping them away. Conner helped brush her tears away before giving her a sweet and gentle kiss. "I want that for her too," Karin admitted,_

 _Conner smiled triumphantly, "So Izayoi Kent?"_

 _Karin nodded, "Izayoi Kent."_

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"Then two days ago my water broke and fourteen hours of labor later you were born," Karin finished her tale.

The door to the infirmary room of The Watchtower suddenly opened, "Sorry about that," Conner told her as he put his cell phone back in his pocket. "Ma and Pa Kent wanted an update and pictures."

"That's okay," Karin told him, "I was just telling Izayoi a story."

Conner smiled as he walked over and kissed his daughter's forehead, "Hey Izzy, were you good for Mommy?" he cooed to his new born.

"Yes she was," Karin answered, before dreading her next question. "So...How bad is it out there?"

"It's a riot," Conner replied in amusement. A majority of The Team and even a few Justice League members were waiting impatiently to see Izayoi. "All of them are demanding to see Izzy or we face their wrath."

Karin raised a brow, "There what?"

"Hitomi's voice carried out in the crowd," Conner explained making Karin snicker. "I don't think Superman and Miko can keep them at bay for much longer."

Karin pouted, "Just a few more minutes. I don't want to share her yet."

Conner nodded in understanding as he sat down leaned next to his wife and looked at his daughter tenderly. "They can wait a few more minutes."

Unfortunately, they didn't get one full minute.

"Victory is mine!" Hitomi cheered in success as she made it past Miko and Superman. She was soon followed by Aqualad, Nightwing, Miss Martian, Okami, Tygress, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, and a very shy Kid Flash.

Karin rolled her eyes at her friends but still smiled at their actions. She carefully adjusted her daughter in her arms so that The Team could see, "Say hello to Izayoi."

 **A short but sweet one shot. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
